To find the cause of bizarre abnormalities in blood pressure control observed in a 35 YO female. Specifically, to determine if the abnormalities are due to a primary defect in one or more of the homeostatic mechanisms that regulate blood pressure and/or blood volume, and if the abnormalities are drug induced, to determine if it is due decreased metabolism, hypersensitivity or abuse.